Of Scotch Tape and Ice Cream
by DefyTheReality
Summary: Roy was stubborn, but deep down Sheik knew that she would do anything for the boy, even if it meant taping her friend's girlfriend to some railroad tracks. Hey, a girl can dream, right? Rated T for some suggestive themes.


Hello to all you readers who happened to stumble upon my little fic! I don't really have much to say except that this is my first Super Smash Brothers fanfic. The characters may be OOC, but since no real personalities were established in the game I decided to take it upon myself to give them personalities I figured were best suited for them (Note that Sheik is a female and separate from Zelda in this fic). For now this is a one-shot, but I might continue this (there's so not enough Sheik stories around!). Keep in mind that this is a new laptop that came without Word, so I'm stuck with Notepad (boooo!). At any rate please don't hesitate to point out any spelling or grammatical errors!Reviews are always welcome but outright flames shall be ignored like the plague. And, as always, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story... and Kirby... just kidding! Wouldn't it be nice to own Kirby though? He's so huggable!

Note: Italics are thoughts, just in case it's not clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Scotch Tape and Ice Cream<strong>

"Lies!"

Sheik sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. Why did the red-haired swordsman always have to be so stubborn? Maybe he just wasn't listening to what the Sheikah was saying. That's it! There was no way someone could ignore this type of logic so adamantly.

"Did you even hear what I sa-"

"Yeah, I heard you!"

Okay, so maybe Sheik was wrong. There were just some people in the world that didn't understand logic. And one of them just had to be Roy, the stubborn swordsman that stood in front of her.

And she just had to be in love with the idiot.

Silence overcame the two fighters for a brief moment before Sheik began again. "Listen, Roy: I SAW her with Marth in his room doing... well... 'things' with my own two eyes."

_Please don't ask, please don't ask..._

"'Things'?" Oh no... "What kind of 'things'? Like knitting?"

The Sheikah rolled her eyes - Curse his naivety. She leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear, and what Roy heard made his eyes shoot up in surprise.

"What? No way!" Roy yelled out. "Okay, one: Peach is my girlfriend!" _No duh_, Sheik stated mentally. She decided that it would probably be best to keep her opinions on the she-devil to herself, lest she interrupt Roy mid-ramble.

And after his last ramble, she nearly choked herself with her own chain. Well at least this time they were alone in an empty hallway; suicide-by-chain wouldn't be SO bad, and it would make for a nice headline on tomorrow's paper.

Sheik shook her silly thoughts aside and focused her attention back to Roy.

"Two: Marth is my bestfriend... well besides you, of course."

Sheik chuckled lightly, "Nice save."

"And three... how the heck could you even see them doing 'things' in the first place?" Roy pondered. "I mean, no two sane people would simply leave their door wide open while doing... that."

"First of all," Sheik countered with a list of her own, "those two are about as sane as Kirby on a sugar-high." Roy opened his mouth to retort, but Sheik continued. "And second: I'm a ninja. It's not that hard to climb up the side of a building and peep through a window."

Roy contemplated this point for a moment before replying, "Wait... why were you looking through Marth's window anyway?"

"Oh details, details!" The Sheikah waved him off with her hand. Sweet Triforce, this was becoming difficult. "The point is that Peach is cheating on you with Marth. I'm not sure how much more blunt I can be."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sheik, one of his two best friends, was really telling him that his girlfriend of one year, three months, and sixteen days (even HE'S surprised he remembers the exact date!) would cheat on him. Sure, Peach would sometimes seem disinterested in what he had to say, but Marth reassured him time and time again that it's just because he talks too much.

Which, of course, even Roy himself will admit.

Sure, sometimes Peach would forget about their special evenings together and hang out with Zelda instead, claiming that they could "have a special anniversary dinner some other time!" And sure, MAYBE Roy would very rarely (like, once in a blue moon, he assured himself) catch Peach glancing lovingly in Marth's general direction. Still, none of that really warranted any of the Sheikah's suspiscion! None of that necessarily means that Peach is cheating on him...

Does it?

"You know what? I'm going to just go ask her myself!" He turned to walk away, but Sheik quickly grabbed his arm. She was quite sure that she was blushing right about now.

_Stupid hormones._

"Do you honestly believe that she'd just come out and tell you 'Oh, what? Yeah, I've been sleeping with Marth behind your back! Teehee!'"

_She has a point_, Roy admit to himself. Nonetheless, he pulled his arm away from Sheik and replied, "I just need to make sure you're not lying."

Sheik blinked in surprise. "Why on earth would I be lie about this?"

"Well you do hate Peach's guts."

"Not true!"

"Sheik..."

She sighed in defeat. Sheik did have a tendency to vocalize her hatred of the blond, perky witch.

"Fine, it's true: I despise her with every fiber of my being, but you're my friend, Roy. Be honest, have I ever lied to you before?"

Roy took a moment to think, but deep down he knew she was as honest as Bowser was clumsy.

And Bowser was VERY clumsy.

"No... and that's what I'm afraid of."

Sheik wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulders. "Look, if you want to go ask her than you should. Just please, be careful okay?"

Roy gave her a soft smile before replying, "I'll be fine." Roy began to walk toward the direction of Peach's room, but heard Sheik call his name once more. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." Roy stuck his tongue out at her before starting the walk to Peach's room once more. It was only after he had left that Sheik realized who she was talking to.

* * *

><p>The ninja-like woman sat on a bench overlooking the Mansion's garden. Sheik came out here every time she needed to do some deep thinking, and right now she was thinking very deeply. All of her thoughts were centered on her red-haired friend and numerous questions flooded her mind: <em>Is he okay? Did Peach stomp on his heart? Will Scotch tape be strong enough to hold Peach down on a set of railroad tracks?<em> Before Sheik could continue with her (homicidal) thoughts, she spotted Roy slowly walking in her direction with his head hanging lower than...

_Maybe I should've spent more time thinking of suitable analogies._

"Hey, how did it go?"

Roy gave a deep sigh before plopping down beside the ninja. "You were right - Peach and Marth did... 'stuff' together."

"She told you? Just like that?" Sheik asked in astonishment.

"Well actually, I happened to walk in on them kissing and just left. That was pretty much all the proof I needed."

"But you were gone for an hour," Sheik pointed out.

"I needed ice cream." Sheik had to stifle a few giggles - Roy was too addicted to ice cream for his own good. Roy laid his head on the Sheikah's shoulder, depression obviously overcoming him. Oh, how the Sheikah wanted to just kiss him right than and there. She wanted to just declare her love for the idiot and have him return her feelings. She wanted them to just be together forever, but now wasn't the time for her latent romantic fantasies. He needed a friend, and before anything else she would always be his friend. Maybe someday soon she would reveal her feelings for the boy, but for now she was content with just being that - his friend. While Sheik was mentally battling with herself, she heard Roy muffle something incoherent into her shoulder.

"Come again?"

Roy slowly lifted his head and repeated, "Love sucks..."

For once, Sheik actually agreed with him. She took a moment to stare at him before offering her own opinion. "That it does, my friend. That it does."


End file.
